1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box with storage members to store tools, such as screwdriver head, and sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes used for storage of tools, such as screwdriver head, socket, are normally provided with a cushion or a storage member, and the screwdriver heads or sockets can be inserted in the cushion or storage member for easy recognition or pick up by the user. However, the screwdriver heads or sockets can not be pivoted in the tool boxes for exhibition purpose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.